22nd Story Spectacular!
by Htgr8
Summary: I've reached my favoirte number of stories! Craziness insured in this wonderful fic, including ship wars, popcorn rolling, burning bunnies, sugar , and a fight between two fangirls with plastic light sabers!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome everybody to the Super Mega Happiness Rainbow 22nd Fic of Awesomtude! I'm Nero, one of the OC locked up inside Ht's mind and I'll be one of your hosts!" A black robot monkey with green eyes talked to the crowd that was covered in peanut butter cups.

"And I'm Merissa! One of Ht's personalities!" A girl with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes exclaimed "Today is the official release of Htgr8's 22nd fic! This is a great celebration! Isn't it Nero?"

Nero smirked "Yeah she's only doing it so she can express her favorite number."

"Well, yes. But 22 fics is quite a bunch." Merissa smiled, trying to keep Nero from mocking Ht, and herself (mostly because she WROTE all of those fics)

"Our first guest will be on right after this commercial break." Nero sighed "You know, I hate commercials"

* * *

**"If I was looking for a pony I most definatly want a kangaroo!"**

**Gibson rode his kangapony "Never felt shmurpalur!"**

**Kangaponies: We're cooler than Gibson!**

**"Hey!"**

* * *

"And now ladies and gentlemen! Welcome the deepest voiced monkey in the Hyperforce! Antauri!" Merissa introduced the first guest.

Antauri strolled out casually and sat down a white couch. The two hosts sat on their black couch.

"So, Antauri, what's it like being a member of the Hyperforce?" Merissa asked

"It's quite enjoyable. I lik-"

"Next question!" Nero interrupted the silver monkey "Are you gay?"

"Nero that is not an appropriate question to ask people" Merissa scolded

"Why not. I'm pretty sure all of us want to know." Nero whined and the audience nodded, proving his point

"But Antauri probably doesn't want to answer." Merissa argued back "And you don't just go up to someone you barely know and ask them about their sexuality!"

"Ok, to be fair, I have known Antauri for a few years now. I like to try and trip him with my tail." Nero smiled "Like this"

Nero wrapped his tail around some random guy who wasn't supposed to be on stage's legs. He tripped and fell. He had popcorn in his hands and it fell to the ground.

"POPCORN!" Nero and Merissa bounced up and down in joy, or possible mania. The duo rolled in the salty, buttery substance, and in the meanwhile, Antauri sneaked off stage.

It had taken a few minutes, but the rolling in popcorn was stopped by a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing black glasses.

"Ok, we need to take a commercial break. You two reek of butter" the girl said

"Aww! C'mon Kaylee, stop being so uptight" Merissa whined "Be freeeeeeeee, like a random fart..."

Kaylee gave Merissa a weird look. "What is wrong with you today!"

"Look, we have two more guests, then we'll change, ok?" Nero started

"Fine! But get back to work!" Kaylee snapped "Or your fired!"

* * *

Merissa tugged at her top and regained her composure.

"Now time for our next guest!" Nero announced

"This is amazing female warrior of the Hyperforce! Give it up for Nova!" The audience cheered as Nova barrel rolled on stage.

"Hi!" She smiled and waved to the crowd. The buttery hosts took a seat at the (now covered in plastic) black couch. Nova took her place on the white one.

"So Nova. It's an honor to meet such an amazing fighter." Merissa smiled and Nero muttered something "Tell me, what's your secret?"

Nova laughed "A whole lot of practice"

"Hey, who are you in love with? Antauri or SPRX?" Nero asked, being nosy, yet again.

"NERO! I thought we had this discussion?" Merissa yelled at the black monkey

"Just wanted to know." Nero stated matter-o-factly "So who is it?"

"Wha-what? I don't...I don't love SPRX!" Nova studdered

"So Antauri" Nero pressed

"Absolutely not!" Nova exclaimed

"So SPRX?" Merissa asked

"N-n...no..." Nova stuttered

"So neither?" Nero sighed, getting agitated

"Ye...um...n...yes?" Nova had a look of confusion and shock of the question being asked.

THEN THE STUDIO AUDIENCE BROKE OUT INTO FIGHTS!

They ended up calling Kaylee, but she couldn't get them stopped, so they called Janet.

Eventually they stopped fighting and opted for a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Spova won 5/5 games.

So the all settled with Nova loving SPRX

"Told all you freaking Antova fans" Nero muttered

"Ok! Let's get back on topic before Kaylee kills us.

"Ok, ok, last question. Are you a brony?" Nero asked with a hilarious expression

Nova gave him a "Really?" look "What do you think, genus?"

"And that was Nova! Give her one last round of applause!" Merissa smiled as the audience cheered and clapped

And the Nova fell beneath the stage!

* * *

"Now time for a very, dynamic duo!" Merissa announced

"First is the first person to ever kick my butt, and wasn't my brother!" Nero exclaimed "A girl with a very vicious personality, Phonix!"

"And the last, but oh so certianaly not least, great writer, give it up for Blue Phantom!" Merissa introduced the second person

"Sup losers" And the audience erupted into cheers

"Hey peoples!" Blue Phantom smiled

"So Phonix" Merissa snickered "You kicked Nero's butt pretty hard, right?"

"Yep" Phonix replied

"How did that feel Nero, getting your butt whooped by a girl?" Merissa taunted

"Shut up" Nero sulked "We're not interviewing me."

"So we've finally reached Ht's favorite number of stories!" Merissa exclaimed "Can you believe it?"

"Who cares?" Phonix asked

"That's what I said!" Nero exclaimed

"I do!" Blue answered "That's so cool!"

"*cough*noitsnot*cough*" Phonix answered and Nero laughed

Blue Phantom just gave both of them a "Really, you have to be like this?" look.

"Oh and just to make fun of Nero, we're going to post the fight!"

The audience cheered

"After this commercial!"

"Aww" The audience's faces dropped,


	2. THE CRAZY FIGHT

**Flame throwers. **

**They are cooler than Gibson!**

**"HEY!"**

* * *

"Yo Phonix! Lay off!" Nero yelled at the cherry red haired girl

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND MAKE ME" Phonix yelled back to the black monkey

"I WILL!" Nero screamed

"NERO! Calm down your going to go all demon on us!" Merissa tried to calm down the seething monkey

"So?! CAN'T YOU HUMANS BE NICE TO ONE ANOTHER FOR ONCE?!" Nero's frame shook with rage

"NERO! LAY OFF!"

"NOOOOO!" He yelled.

"I'M NOT A HUMAN!" Phonix screeched, then she tackled Nero.

"You just made the wrong mistake" Nero glared at his attacker then he turned into his demon form.

Phonix turned into her phoenix form as well.

"Well that escalated quickly" Merissa noted.

"QUICK! LET'S LOOK FOR A PLACE TO HI- Oh who am I kidding...you can't hide from a fight like this." Blue shook her head

Nero screamed like a banchi "Come and get me!" He growled as he bared his fangs and claws. Phonix screeched in reply and scratched Nero across the face.

Nero growled and released a monkey mind scream, then rubbed his face.

"Is it just me, or do you want to go hide in a closet somewhere?" Merissa asked Blue

Blue jumped in a closet, but to her avail Phonix ripped off the closet door and smacked Nero with it.

"Aw...well I guess not then..." Blue frowned

"EEP!" Merissa piped and she sprinted towards a cave. In attempt to keep herself safe, she pulled a large bolder over the door. Nero grabbed the bolder and threw it at Phonix. Phonix smirked in return, blasted the rock into tiny pieces, tackled Nero and pinned him.

Nero bit Phonix's arm as an attempt to get away. He spit our the blood in disgust, grabbed her leg and smashed her to the ground. Phonix flipped him and healed her wound. Using the momentum of the filp, Nero sprang back up and clawed Phonix

"I like girls who can _actually_ fight." He said with a cocky girn.

As if the fight was paused, Merissa walked up to the black monkey and slapped him on the back of the head

"You're not in this!" He screeched at the girl and turned his attention back to Phonix. He grabbed her wrist and threw her into a wall

Phonix pushed off the wall and spread her wings, causing her to ricochet back into Nero. When she reached his location Nero pulled out is claws and uses them against her. He then jumped into his "Ninja mode" where he can't be seen. Phonix screeched loudly when the claw hit her, but stopped and listen for his movements. Nero stopped moving completely and held his breath.

"Is it just me, or has this gone on for too long?" Merissa asked, while sitting in a lawn chair, eating popcorn.

"It seems like a long time but it's actually been about 5 minutes." Blue answered, sitting next to merissa eating some candy

Phonix was still listening carefully for any sign of Nero. As she did this Nero jumped on top of her and flipped her to the ground. Yet again he clawed her and used a monkey mind scream to cause a small avalance. He flies away from it as the rubble burred the phoenix.

Phonix burst out of the rubble and tackled Nero to the ground. SHe quickly wrapped her tail around his legs and pinned his arms down, ensuring her victory.

Nero soflty chuckled as an answer "Good job. I give up. You beat me" He smirked

Phonix playfully hit him with her soft wings before getting off of him. In return Nero stuck out his tongue.

* * *

"Told you that girls are better" Merissa smirked

"Shut up" Nero grumbled

"Ok! Next we have a very special guest! Give it up for the craziest and creepiest personality of them all! Neil!"

The lights in the studio flickered, and Neil stood there giving a crazy-eyed grin.

"Hello" He used his creepy voice, then his expression changed to a normal one.

"Now Neil, you've met Phonix, right?" Merissa asked taking a few steps back from him

"Yup" Neil replied, amused about Merissa's fear of him.

"Well, good" She replied "Because you guys get to-"

"RELEASE THE BUNNIES!" Nero screamed

And a girl with short red hair and blue eyes released the bunnies while laughing maniacally.

"Thanks Taylor!" Merissa shouted as a horde of bunnies swarmed the stage.

"Now time for the burning of many bunnies! Bring out the flamethrowers!" Nero demanded "Phonix, will you be using your own powers?"

"You better Beilieve it!" Phonix replied

"I don't wanna burn them!" Blue grabbed one of the bunnies and hugged them

Phonix looked unamused, so she set the bunny, and Blue, on fire.

Blue screamed "OW! HOTHOTHOTHOT!"

Phonix smiled.

"Now everyone... BURN BUNNY BURN!" Merissa yelled.

AND THE ENTIRE STUDIO BROKE OUT INTO FLAMES!

Phonix burned the most. Nero followed her and Neil was in third place. Blue was fourth, and Merissa pulled up the rear.

"I believe it's time for a commercial.." Merissa started to laugh maniacally like Taylor.

* * *

**This 22nd fic spectacular is brought to you by Otto's chocolate syrup.**

**Otto's chocolate syrup!**

**Because Otto likes syrup**

* * *

*In the green room*

Nova had just gotten back from her... interesting interview to to see some of the guests of the spectacular in the green room. Antauri was curled up in a ball with a blank expression on his face "how could they have known?" He was muttering some words, but those were the only ones she could pick up. Chiro was flopped in a chair, laughing at the flaming bunnies. Jinmay was fixing her hair while SPRX was lounging on a couch, a huge sexy adorable smirk was plastered on his face

"Oh hey Novs" His smirk stayed "5 out 5 huh?"

"I...um..." Nova struggled to say something

"Looks like fate says we're meant to be!" SPRX smirked even bigger

_THIS_ _I know how to handle! _Nova thought "Shut up SPRX!" Nova hit the cocky red monkey "I doubt "fate" would communicate through a game of rock paper scissors!" Nova walked off to watch the show from backstage

SPRX rubbed his cheek _Sometimes I wonder why I bother...oh yeah! I love her! _he thought to himself.

* * *

"And now the only robot, human, girl, person" Merissa tried to introduce the next guest.

"Give it up for Jinmay!" but Nero _actually_ introduced her

Merissa shot him a glare as the pink haired robot girl walked on stage. The hosts and their guest took their rightful places on the couch.

"So..." Nero did his best impression of a girl gossiping "Hows Chinmay? You two doing alright?"

Jinmay opened her mouth to day something when a stage light fell on her pretty little head.

AND A GIANT SMARTIES MONSTER CAME OUT AND TOOK HER OFFSTAGE

"Umm Ok, commercial break!" Merissa said as Jinmay's screams filled the air

* * *

**THIS FIC IS ALSO BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE EVER WONDERFUL SUPERLY AWESOME COOL AND STUPENDIOUS GRUNGEKITTY!**

* * *

"Let's introduce our next guest! Gibson" Merissa said, her face flushed and her hair put up into a messy ponytail

"Hello" Gibson greeted the crowd "It's very nice to be he-"

Nero cut him off "Stop being so boring, we're loosing views and fast!"

The blue monkey glared at him. "Maybe if you weren't such a bad host" He began through clenched teeth

Nero's reply was a glare

In an attempt to release the tension, Merissa cleared her throat and spoke "Ok it's obvious that you guys have some histo-"

"HE BLEW UP MY LAB!" Gibson accused

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IT OPEN!"

"HE STILL BLEW IT UP! TWICE!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS GASOLINE!" Nero retorted "I WANTED TO LIGHT SOMETHING ON FIRE!"

"THEN WHAT'S YOUR POINT OF BEING HERE?!" Gibson screeched "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE GOOD GUY?!"

"PEOPLE CAN CHANGE!"

"NO THEY CAN'T! PEOPLE CANNOT CHANGE! IT'S ILLOGICAL!"

"Ok! That's it for Gibson!" Merissa anime sweat dropped, then she clapped her hands.

A big burly girl grabbed Gibson and took him off the stage

"Thanks Janet!" Merissa smiled nervously.

Nero smirked "I won that fight"

Janet came back in and smacked Nero upside the head.

Merissa sighed "Let's just introduce the next guests. Give it up for Belles"

The crowd went wild!

Belles barrel rolled on stage. She flipped over the white couch, landing on it with a plot. She then leaned back and crossed her legs.

"What's up bro and brah?"

Nero attempted to flip over the couch just like Belles, but missed by three inches and landed on the floor, face first.

Merissa facepalmed "Fail!"

"So Belles, how ya doing?" Nero asked, pulling himself up off the floor.

"Pretty good!" Belles smiled "I'm loving life, and this T-shirt!"

Nero cocked his head "Is that an Antauri T-shirt?

Belles nodded "Yep! He is the best after all"

"NO HE'S NOT YOU LITTLE B****" A voice screamed from behind stage

Merissa's eyes widened and Nero snickered as he went to the back of the stage. Merissa followed.

A girl with auburn hair strode out. Her blue eyes showed fury. She was holding something in her left hand.

"Give it up for Ht!" Merissa introduced the girl very quietly

Ht approached her best friend and gave her something. An astonished Belles only spoke three words

"Antauri is best"

"AARG!" Ht's calmness shattered into a thousand pieces. She grabbed a clump of Belles pretty black hair and ripped it out. Belles face showed agony but she remained silent.

Belles repeated the first three words, then grabbed what Ht gave her. A plastic lightsaber came out, and then Ht pulled out hers. It was purple against red. Ht was red and Belles was purple.

They both smacked each other with lightsabers.

Finally Belles dropped the lightsaber and went straight for Ht. Ht did the same.

The two fangirls pulled and clawed each other until it drew blood. The two were screeching like banchis and arguing about which monkey was better.

Suddenly a glamorous girl with purple hair came from back stage, tossing the curtains behind her dramatically as she did so.

Her heels clicked against the stage floor as she strutted over to the two.

She yanked both girls to their feet and held them off of each other

"I've been in the green room for about ten minutes longer then I should of been." she said in a crazed voice "And I am NOT a very patient person!"

She glared at both girls.

"Let me settle this now." she said, then turned towards Belles. "SPRX wins, hands down, now get the F*** off my stage!"

Belles was carted off stage by Janet.

After Belles was of "her stage", the purple haired girl turned to the audience and smiled.

"Dreadfully sorry about that." she said, smoothing her dress. "I'm the ever wonderful...and terribly impatient, Grungekitty!"

Merissa "And we're going to interview all the voices in her head after the commercial break!"

"Wait all of them? But I think that will make the entire world explode" Nero sighed

Then Janet came back in and took him off stage

"He'll come back after we play the game" Janet winked at Merissa

In response Merissa shuddered "See you after this commercial break"


	3. Uh, A Word From Our Sponsors Maybe?

**\V/**


End file.
